Forbidden Love
by CarysPendragon
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are Princesses. Each of them has a brother the other two can never meet. The boys are in the same predicament never allowed to meet the girls. A new age Romeo and Juilet story


**Crazy is probably the best word to describe me right now...I have way too many ideas for my own good. Yet another story that came out of nowhere. I have no idea how royal families work or anything so I'm mostly guessing! Anyone know if Rosalie's parent's names were mentioned in the twilight books????? I really need their names!**

**I do not own Twilight get it through your heads!**

**Bella POV**

"Why must we attend every single ball again?" I whined to my two very best friends ever.

"I swear Bells you're the only girl that would say that! Plus if we didn't go we couldn't play Bella Barbie and you know how much we love Bella Barbie." Alice said as she brushed some blush onto my cheeks.

"Have some fun Bella, really. Now hold still unless you want me to burn you." Rose threatened. I stiffened up immediately; she was armed with that damn curler.

Rosalie and Alice had been my best friends since we were just babies. Our parents had sent all three of us to the same preschool and well the rest is history. Although we are the best of friends our parents aren't. Rarely will our parents even talk to each other but they still let us see each other. They will not let us see each other's brothers though. We all had older brothers, except Rose her brother was her twin, but under no circumstances were the boys allowed to meet the girls. All we knew, from our own brother since we could at least see _him_, was that the boys were best friends as well and were basically in the same situation as us. We all find this situation really stupid really especially since right this minute I know for a fact my brother is in this room right across the hall.

One more little fact. We were the three American royal families in London.

"She's finished!" Alice shrieked.

"Jeez Ali." I giggled and looked in the mirror. I'll give them one thing; they could turn my drab into fab. My dress was strapless. It was teal with three light strips each with a tiny bow on the bodice. The skirt puffed out and was black and sparkly at the top and fading lighter into the same teal as the top **(much better than it sounds pics all on profile!)**. It was a masquerade ball so we all had masks; mine was silver with blue feathers at the top. Rosalie had a pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had sparkles on the top and curved to her belly button where it came together with a silver brooch; her skirt was pink and puffed out like mine. Rose's mask was cream with pink and gold patterns on it with baby pink feathers at the top. Alice's dress was a dark purple with you guessed it sparkles. Unlike mine and Rose's Alice's dress just draped to the floor gracefully. Her mask was dark purple as well with black and silver.

"For once I won't argue. You did good girls." I declared. There was a knock on the door just as Rose and Alice put on their own finishing touches.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and my mom Renee stepped in.

"Rosalie, Mary Alice, it's time for you two to go. Your chauffeurs are both downstairs." I watched as Alice made a face at mom using her real name. I passed Rose my overnight bag so she could quickly dump it in her room before the guests arrived. Alice and I were sleeping over at Rose's after the ball seeing as it would probably be midnight before the party ended.

"Yes Mrs Swan. See you tonight Bella!" they called as they exited my room.

Bye guys!" I said back.

"We're leaving in ten minutes Isabella so be ready then alright?" Renee told me after the girls left.

"Yes Mom." Renee left before I finished talking. I slipped my robe over my dress to keep it clean; it would also stop anybody from seeing it. I didn't want Dad or my brother to make fun of me. Soon there was yet another knock on the door.

"Hey Bells can I come in?" my brother Emmett called from outside.

"Yeah Em come on in!" the door creaked open and Emmett stepped in.

"Where's your friends?" he asked eagerly as I rolled my eyes.

"They left about five minutes ago. Why do you think we can't meet each other's friends?"

"No idea and I'm not so sure I want to know."

"Really?"

"No I'm dying to know why!" I laughed at my frustrated brother.

"Isabella time to go!" Renee called from downstairs.

"Coming! Bye Em see you tomorrow." Emmett was sleeping at his friend's house tonight.

"Cya Bells." I picked up my mask, phone and purse and left Emmett in my room as I made my way downstairs.

"Isabella you're in your dressing gown." Renee scowled playfully at me.

"Keeps my dress a secret so shush." I giggled. I walked outside and got into the limousine where my dad Charlie was already waiting.

"Bella are you going to shed the robe?" Charlie asked.

"How many times are people going to ask about my robe and yes I am now thank you." I said as I took off the dressing gown and laid it on the seat next to me. Renee got inside the car and admired my dress. As soon as she was seated the car took off.

"Isabella you look beautiful dear."

"Thanks Mom."

My mother was in a simple yet elegant black dress with a black lacy mask while my father was in, again, simple yet elegant –or handsome?- suit with a plain black mask.

The masquerade party was being held at the Hale's house in their huge ballroom. This was a plus seeing as if Alice, Rose and I got bored we could simply run and hide up in Rose's room.

"Think you'll meet any boys at this party Isabella?" I paled at my mother's words. Every time there was a party Mom insisted I try and find a boy. Not exactly what moms do.

"Probably not. I wish you wouldn't do this Mom I can find a boy on my own and I don't exactly need one anyway if you ask me."

"Isabella you are almost seventeen! And you do need a boy desperately. You know you must be engaged by twenty and I have picked out the perfect boy!" Mom squealed. I had heard this little speech before. Apparently princesses must be engaged by their twentieth birthday. None of us understand it but there it is. Alice and Rosalie are pissed about it too; their mothers are the same as Renee.

Thank god we were entering the Hale Mansion. We pulled up behind the other cars and waited for our own car to reach the actual entrance. There was only two other limo's in front of us so it didn't take very long. When we did reach the entrance we had a certain order to get out of the car. My father, my mother then me. And the guy to the side greets us and points us in the right direction.

"Welcome Prince Swan." The guy, his name is actually Winston and he's totally awesome, said to my Dad. Charlie nodded at him and helped Mom out of the car. It was kind of weird thinking of my parents as prince and princesses too but what else would they be?

"Welcome Princess Swan." Winston greeted Mom. She as well just nodded at him and walked away with Dad. Sighing I got out as well.

"Hello Princess Isabella." Winston took my hand and helped me out of the limo, my parents having already disappeared inside. Rose, Alice and I loved Winston, he helped us all the time and was generally the best, this will sound really bad, servant ever.

"Hey Winston how's it going?" I moved off to the side to get out of the way of other cars and such.

"Usual. Oh yes Princesses Rose and Alice are waiting in The Alcove for you."

"Thanks Winny!" I thanked him and ran to our secret room aka The Alcove. We called it that so nobody would get suspicious about it, only us and Winny knew about it. Being the sweetheart he is he went in and cleaned it for us every so often. I tiptoed, not easy in heels, into the library and went to the east shelf. I stood so I was pressed against it and pulled out a book titled Castle Secrets. Fitting huh? As soon as I pulled the book out just a bit the whole bookcase span around and left me in the secret room on the other side, The Alcove.

"Guys?" I called.

"We're right here. Oops Rose turn on the light!" I heard Alice say. There was a scuffling noise, Rose trying to feel her way to the light switch, and then the room lit up.

"That's better." Rose said.

"I was just telling Rose how stupid it is that we all have to go with our own chauffers and parents in three limos instead of together." Alice told me.

"Come on Ali you know our stupid parents can't get along, they'd rather we weren't friends anyway, or the boys but we are." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Speaking of boys did your Mom's do that dumbass speech about needing to find a boy?" Rose asked.

"Every time..." Alice and I mumbled.

"We better get down there. Our usual entrance of course." Alice grinned. Rose and I followed her to the bookshelf and back out into the hall.

"Masks!" I whispered as I pulled mine on, the girls did the same.

We reached the staircase in no time at all. Seeing as it was Rose's house Alice and I stood side by side in front of her while she stood on the higher steps behind us. Giving her more attention.

"Here we go girls." She muttered. We walked gracefully down the staircase, well they did I probably resembled an elephant in heels with all my gracefulness. As usual photographers converged on the bottom step and took our pictures. People wanted to know everything about The Feud Children and sadly that's us.

We paused on the last couple steps to allow them a few pictures before taking each other's arms and pushing through the photographers.

"That gets rather tiring doesn't it?" I said. The others nodded.

"Never any good music at these things either. I second what you said earlier Bells. Why _do _we have to go to all these things? Our brothers never go." Rose pointed out.

"Of course they don't come! We aren't allowed to see them therefore they can't be in the same room. Now that is something to bitch about don't you think?" Alice was especially annoyed about the whole situation seeing as her and her brother were probably the closest out of all of us. Not by much though seeing as we all adored our brothers.

Nevertheless we danced, had a few drinks, non alcoholic as per request of our parents, and were now bored as hell.

"Let's go up to my room I don't want to hang around old farts anymore." We giggled and started to walk back to the staircase.

"Oh my god! Look over there!" Alice shrieked, pointing to the punchbowl. Over there was a handsome blonde boy talking to a vaguely familiar big curly brown haired boy. I didn't recognize them with their masks on.

"Dibs on hunkzilla over there." Rose squealed and pointed to the buff guy.

"Whatever I want the blonde!" and with that Alice and Rose dashed over to meet them and I was still standing in the middle of the dance floor. Great. Since my friends had deserted me and it was getting way too crowded here I decided to go out on the balcony for a while. I made my way to the glass doors and slipped through them before anybody could notice me. I shut the doors behind me and sat down on one of the few chairs outside.

"Excuse me?" came a velvet voice behind me. I jumped. Turning around I saw possibly the most gorgeous guy on the face of the earth. He had beautiful bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was in a tux and a gold mask. I realized I had accidently sat on his chair and part of his shirt.

"Oh sorry! I didn't realize...umm I'm just going to...sorry." I stuttered and got up to leave.

"No it's fine. You can sit with me if you'd like." He moved over and patted the space next to him.

"Uh okay." I said and sat down.

"Party not much fun for you either?" he asked.

"It was alright until my friends deserted me for two guys."

"I know the feeling." He laughed. His laugh was as beautiful as he was.

"You here with anyone?" I asked.

"My family's here but they don't exactly know I'm here. Snuck out with my friends." He grinned a crooked smile that made me just about melt.

"Sounds like fun. We get forced to these parties with our parents so the parties kinda lose their touch."

"So...if you don't mind me asking. What's your name?"

"Princess Isabella Swan. But just call me Bella." His eyes widened a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm Edward."

"Just Edward?"

"Just Edward." I nodded at his lack of information.

"You have any siblings?" I asked randomly.

"My sister. What about you?"

"My brother. You might know him actually Emmett Swan?"

"Uh no don't know him." Edward got up and walked to the edge of the balcony, looking down at the courtyard.

"Isabella?" I heard my mother's voice call inside.

"I have to go." I said sadly. I didn't want to leave.

"Oh." He murmured.

"Will I see you soon?" I couldn't help asking.

"Maybe." He grinned. "Just one thing...." Edward turned around and put his hands gently on either side of my face. Oh my god he was going to kiss me! What do I do?! While I was going through my head on everything I knew about kissing, which wasn't much seeing as this would be my first, Edward gently pressed his lips to mine. Instinct kicked in. I placed my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his soft bronze hair. Edward responded to my actions placing one and in the small of my back and the other behind my neck. Holding me to him as I held him to me. Before I knew it he broke the kiss. In the distance I heard Big Ben chime midnight.

"Goodnight Cinderella." Edward smiled again and disappeared back inside. I too went inside and went in search of my mother wondering what was so important she had pulled me away from my prince.

**Edward POV**

"Emmett this will never work." Jasper said.

"It will work Jazz come on the girls have already left and I want to go!" I swear Emmett could be such a girl sometimes.

"Em give it up. It. Won't. Work."

"It will work! Now somebody give me a hand with this damn bowtie!" I chuckled and walked towards my friend.

Emmett, Jasper and I had been friends forever. We had all been sent to an all boys boarding school when we were only young and had been roommates. This of course sucked once we got older since there were no girls. We had been home for a year or so now and our parents were being _very_ difficult to live with. Don't get us wrong we love our parents it's just they wouldn't really let us go anywhere. But what pissed us off the most was we could hardly see our sisters and were banned from seeing each other's sisters. And we knew exactly why. Our parents were in a feud of some sort and well hated each other. They made their first two mistakes when they sent the girls to the same preschool and us to the same boarding school. All of us became the best of friends and our parents thought it would be best if the girls and boys didn't meet. See what they really didn't want was for us to fall in love. I don't personally think that that would happen but parents were weird that way. Of course we could see our own sister though; we live with them after all. So whenever the girls came over the boy in that house was sent to one of the others house. Damn annoying. And now since our parents have fuelled our curiosity for these mystery girls Emmett was getting us to sneak out and go to a masquerade ball.

"Thanks Eddie." Em said as I finished tying his bowtie.

"Don't call me that." I growled as him and Jazz laughed. Against our better judgement Jazz and I had agreed to go along with Em's little plan even though Jazz was still trying to talk him out of it.

"Alrighty masks on!" I rolled my eyes but put my gold mask on. Jazz had a dark blue one while Emmett had a red one.

"What now Emmett?" I asked.

"We jump out the window."Did I mention Emmett was crazy? I felt so sorry for his sister whoever that might be.

"I'm not jumping out the window Em forget it." Jasper backed away as he talked.

"There's a ladder you dingbat." Emmett rolled his eyes and proceeded to swing his legs out the window and onto the ladder before climbing down.

"If we get caught Emmet will die." Jasper shook his head but followed Emmett down.

"Lucky last." I muttered and stepped out the window onto the ladder. Once we all made it down the ladder we folded it up and hid it in the bushes.

"How are we going to get to my house doofus?" Jasper was certainly being whiny tonight usually he just went with the flow. The masquerade ball was being held at the Hale's house, Jasper's house.

"We are going to catch a cab." Emmett grinned.

"A cab? That's your big idea?"

"It was that or ride our bikes and I know you boys don't want to be all sweaty for the ladies."

"Cab it is." Emmett had surprisingly thought ahead and gotten a cab for us that was waiting around the corner. Jasper and I sat in the back while Emmett sat in the front.

"Where can I take you princes tonight?" the cab driver asked.

"Take us to the ball!" Emmett shouted. Jasper and I stared at him.

The Hale's house please. Drop us around at the servant's entrance." I told the guy while shooting Emmett a 'look'.

We drove out of the Cullen grounds and carried on towards the Hale's house. Ten minutes later Jasper was paying the cab driver and we were in front of the kitchen entrance. After the cab left we snuck inside the busy kitchen.

"Hey Princy!" and there was Jasper's fan club. A few months ago Jaspers parents had hired Jane and her family as kitchen workers. Jane was maybe fifteen and did a good job but she was also in love with Jazz.

"Umm hi Jane." If you didn't notice Jazz didn't love her back, or even really like her back.

"Sneaking your friends in to the ball? Hey Edward hey Emmett."

"Hi Jane." Emmett and I said.

"Yeah give us hand getting in?" Jazz asked Jane.

"Sure. Put these on over your suits, don't bother with your masks servers are wearing them too. Prince and Princess Hale are mostly staying on the right hand side of the bar, Prince and Princess Swan on the right side and Prince and Princess Cullen are dancing." Jane listed off where our parents were and handed us each a server's jacket.

"Thanks Jane." We said.

"Just give Winston your jackets once you're in. He should be by the punchbowl by now." We nodded and slipped the jackets on.

"Have fun!" Jane called as we left the kitchen and entered the ballroom.

"There are my parents hurry!" Jasper pushed Em and I to the punchbowl. Winston was easy to spot; he was handing out punch to some of the older guests.

"Hey Winny." We said. Winny was a pretty cool guy.

"Master Hale aren't you and Prince Emmett supposed to be at Prince Edward's mansion? Hello boys."

"We snuck out we want to see the Princesses!" Jazz told him.

"Ah I see. Don't worry mums the word." Winny said tapping his nose. "Give me those jackets then." We handed Winny our jackets and straightened our suits.

"Do you know where our sisters are Winny?" I asked.

"Right over there." He said and pointed to a trio of girls. I could only see two of them seeing as the third was hidden behind them. Out of the two I saw I recognized one as my sister Alice and the blonde girl must be Jasper's twin.

"Okay whose sister is the blonde I call dibs on her!" Emmett said excitedly.

"My sister." Jazz told him.

"Name? Give me details man!" Em was getting desperate.

"You have to find out for yourself." Jasper taunted. "What about _her_?" Jazz pointed to Alice.

"That's my sister Jazz. And no you have to find out her name for yourself." I laughed at Jasper's expression.

"Where's my lil sis then?" Emmett started looking around. "Oh no if we called dibs on those two then that means Eddie boy gets my sister! You better take care of her Edward!" I started backing away from Emmett; his eyes showed he was 100% serious.

"Chill Em I may not even like her, anyway I thought we were just coming to see them not date them."

"We were but then we saw them and we have to have them. Plans change." Emmett shrugged.

"Fine you two enjoy the ball I'm going to the balcony." I left them gawking at the girls.

The balcony over a pretty garden and a soft breeze was blowing through my hair. I sat down on one of the long chairs and closed my eyes. It was really peaceful out here. Suddenly I felt weight on the tail of my shirt. I looked around and a girl was sitting there.

"Excuse me?" I tried to get her attention.

The girl turned around and I saw the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Her brown hair was in curls down her back, her chocolate brown eyes shining through her mask. She had porcelain unblemished skin and wonderful curves. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a black and teal sparkly strapless number with a feathery mask to match. She seemed to be staring at me as I was staring at her.

"Oh sorry! I didn't realize...umm I'm just going to...sorry." She stumbled on her words and stood to go.

"No it's fine. You can sit with me if you'd like." _Don't go! _ My brain shouted to her. I moved further down the chair to make room for her.

"Uh okay." She blushed and sat beside me.

"Party not much fun for you either?" I asked trying to get the conversation flowing.

"It was alright until my friends deserted me for two guys." That sounds familiar...

"I know the feeling." I laughed.

"You here with anyone?" She asked me.

"My family's here but they don't exactly know I'm here. Snuck out with my friends." I grinned as I told her the truth.

"Sounds like fun. We get forced to these parties with our parents so the parties kinda lose their touch." Alice was always saying that, maybe she knew this girl.

"So...if you don't mind me asking. What's your name?" I asked.

"Princess Isabella Swan. But just call me Bella." My eyes widened a bit. She _did _know Alice. And Jasper's sister. This was Emmett's little sister, the one he is so protective over. Bella.

"What?" She noticed my stare and broke my out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. I'm Edward." I said. No title, no last name.

"Just Edward?"

"Just Edward." I confirmed. I couldn't tell her anything else; we weren't even going to talk to the girls let alone tell them our names.

"You have any siblings?" She blurted out. Did she recognize me from somewhere? No I'd never seen this girl in my life. No duh Edward.

"My sister. What about you?" I couldn't tell her too much.

"My brother. You might know him actually Emmett Swan?"

"Uh no don't know him." I said quickly and went to stand at the edge of the balcony.

"Isabella?" I heard a female voice inside. It was familiar, must be Renee, Emmett's...and Bella's Mom.

"I have to go." She said sadly.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Will I see you soon?" She asked.

"Maybe." I grinned. "Just one thing...." I turned around and placed my hands softly on either side of her face. Her eyes had closed already and I quickly did the same. I touched my lips to hers gently. Soon Bella put her arms around my neck and knotted her hands in my hair. I almost growled placing my own hands at the small of her back and the back of her neck. We moved our lips together, her warm, soft ones and my cold, smooth ones. I broke this kiss before I wanted too; her mother was looking for her.

In the distance I heard Big Ben chime midnight.

"Goodnight Cinderella." I smiled and retreated back inside. I felt horrible for leaving Bella like that but we had to go. Em and Jazz were alone by the punchbowl just like I left them.

"Did you guys meet you ladies?" I asked mockingly.

"Oh yeah that Rose is the definition of beauty! And her kiss..." Emmett was in lala land.

"That's my sister you're talking about Em! Anyway Edward Alice is just...no words can describe." Jazz was in lala land too.

"Did you get a kiss from my sister then?" I asked Jazz knowing he did. Alice could be a bit predictable; this was one of those rare moments.

"Uh...yeah I did. You don't mind?"

"Nahh I trust you with my sister. Just remember your hurt her I hurt you." Jazz nodded.

"What bout you Eddie? You meet anyone special?" Emmett asked me.

"I did actually _and _I got one amazing kiss." Okay now _I _was in lala land as well.

"From who?!" my friends cornered me.

"From..." pause for dramatic effect and just to piss them off. "Bella." I grinned.

"Who's Bella?" Jazz asked.

"MY SISTER?!" Ah Emmett...

"Yes Emmett your gorgeous sister Isabella."

"About time she kissed a guy if you ask me. Break her heart I break you." Emmett threatened.

"Wait. You aren't mad? Mr Protective isn't mad at me for making out with his off limits sister?"

"Nope. I was just surprised she kissed you. You're her first kiss Eddie boy!" Emmett grinned.

"Nice one Edward." Jazz slapped me on the back.

"So let's see. We're our parent's right with us falling in love with The Forbidden Girls?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." We all laughed.

"So where did our girls go anyway?" we all looked around and saw the three beautiful girls climbing back up the staircase, photographers taking pictures as always. When they got to the top and faced the ballroom again we couldn't help waving to them. Shyly they all waved back and blew us each a kiss. These girls are amazing...

"Ball's ending we have to get out of here!" Emmett said. We all rushed out the door into the kitchen and back out the servant's entrance.

"I have an idea..." I smirked and told the guys my plan.

**Bella's POV**

"You called me mother?" I had finally found my Mom after Edward and I separated.

"Yes you, Rosalie and Mary Alice are to go upstairs now. See you tomorrow Isabella." Mom kissed my cheeks before running off again. I sighed and went to find the girls. They were, of course, with the boys by the punchbowl. The difference being they were making out with them. And so the night gets stranger. I walked up to them and tapped Rose and Alice's shoulders.

"Guy's we have to go upstairs now the moms' orders." I said and tried to pry them from the boys.

"Bells...go away." The guy with Rose said. Oh. My. God.

"EMMETT?! I almost screamed. He immediately broke from Rose and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Bells! We aren't allowed to be here so don't go telling everyone!" he whispered.

"Bella you know this guy?" Rose asked me. I shook Em's hand off and turned to her.

"Yes Rose let me introduce you to Emmett. My brother." Rose gasped.

"Your _brother_? As in one of The Forbidden Boys?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Now help me get Alice off...Em who is this?" Em opened his mouth to tell me but Rose interrupted.

"That's _my _brother Jasper, call him Jazz though."

"Well now we are all acquainted separate the leeches!" I giggled at my own joke along with Em and Rose as we separated Alice and Jazz.

"What are you guys doing?!" Alice snarled at us and latched back on to Jasper as he latched onto her. This time no kiss thank goodness.

"We have to go upstairs Alice and I believe the boys should leave pretty soon seeing as our parents will be here in a sec to see why we're taking so long!" I told her. She grudgingly agreed and her and Rose kissed their boys goodbye before we headed, yet again, to the staircase. Cameras followed us again and we turned around at the top of the staircase hoping to get another look at the guys.

Bless him Edward was with them. Wait...if Jasper was Rose's brother and Emmett was mine, Edward was Alice's. This would be interesting.

They were waving wildly to us and we gave them a short wave back and blew them a kiss. The cameras were eating this up even if it wasn't for their benefit; they thought we were blowing kisses to them. Yeah right. With one last wave to our handsome guys we left and ran up to Rose's room.

"You're brothers a good kisser Alice." I giggled as soon as we were inside Rose's room. Alice, and Rose for that matter, was in total shock as I drove for the bed and ripped my mask off.

"You. Kissed. My. Brother?!" Alice emphasized each word. I was still giggling and nodded yes.

Her and Rose squealed and jumped on the bed beside me.

"Ohmigod you let a boy kiss you! Hallelujah!" Rose screamed.

"And you met my brother! Now all of us have met all the guys! Except Rose and Edward but oh well." Alice shrugged.

"Wait me and who?" Rose asked

"Edward is Alice's brother and my...kisser?" I had no idea what to call him.

"Oh bronze hair, gold mask? I saw him when we waved at the staircase. I'm sure Jazz and Em will tell him about me anyway." Rose said with a flick of her hair. Slightly vain but true, my brother will definitely tell Edward all about Rosalie. We all changed into our pyjamas and lay down on Rose's bed talking.

"Princesses?" came Winny's voice with a knock.

"Come in Winny!" we chorused. Winny stepped in with three notes in his hand.

"I have a little something for you. Like I told them mum's the word." He placed the letters on Rose's desk, put his finger to his lips and left.

"What do you think they are?" I whispered.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Rose and Alice both dived for the letters.

"Look there's one for each of us! This is mine, there's yours Rose and I think this one's for you Bella." Alice and Rose giggled as they handed me mine. I immediately blushed. Instead of my name like Rose and Alice had somebody had written Cinderella.

"My brother always was a hopeless romantic." Alice sighed and her and Rose ripped their notes open. I opened mine more slowly and read what was written on it.

_Dear Cinderella or should I say CinderBella_

_Sorry if you hate the nickname, if you want to get back at me just call me Eddie. That's what Em does to annoy me. Actually he's yelling at me to finish this damn note so we can give it to Winston. Anyway you may have noticed Alice and Rose got notes too. We want to see you girls again. Please meet us around the back of the Hale property. There's a cottage type place back there that serves as a playhouse for Rose and Jasper. She'll know where it is. I hope to see you there._

_Edward._

_P.S. Emmett says "Hey Bells you and Eddie parked beneath a tree doing something you shouldn't be! Give Rosie a hug for me!" _

_P.P.S tell Alice I say Hi and she can have Jazz if she wants._

_P.P.P.S wear your masks_

"Hey guys read the p.s.'s on this!" I told the girls as they rushed over. Alice was sighing with relief at the news, Rose was blushing (oh my god Rosalie Hale is blushing!) at my brother and they were both laughing at my brothers first little comment.

"Your brothers a douche but I love him." Rose sighed.

"Do I have permission to go after your brother Rose?" Alice asked Rose.

"Go ahead he needs a girl." Alice grinned like crazy.

"What about Edward Alice do I have permission to have him?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course you do! That boy desperately needs a girl in his life!" Now we were all grinning.

"Wait we need to change unless we're going out in the snow to meet boys in our pyjamas." Which started the chaos. After almost a half hour we were all in skinny jeans, trainers, denim jackets and different colour tops. Blue for me, Pink for Rose and Purple for Alice. We stuffed pillows into our beds to look like we were there then put on our masks. We decided it wouldn't go well if we just waltzed out the front door so we went through the maze of corridors in the Hale mansion before finding you guessed it the back door. We slipped through the door, closing it softly behind us, and wandered out into the snow.


End file.
